2012-12-04 Arrive, Pizza. Arrive!
Even though Billy healed his injuries, Eddie's been confined to 'rest' for the day. Mostly through threats of zappings and magic. So Eddie's hanging around the apartment and trying to keep busy. He recleaned the apartment, finished his homework, and then set about surfing the net. Texts and e-mails were sent to friends saying they were welcome to come over but he couldn't do much chatting during a school day. Right now, he's sitting in the living room while dressed in lounge pants and a Spider-Man t-shirt. He's surfing the net on a StarkPad, looking up information on the whole kidnapping and fight club thing. He's got some music playing too, singing along. "Try to reach inside of me, try to take my energy. Let me show you just what I'm made of! Simple curiosity, try to take a bite of me! Let me show you just what I'm made of now!" After what happened the other day, the ensuing school days which he was really not able to cut class from were excruciatingly slow for Robbie. Monday's school day ended with his mother giving him a laundry list of errands and chores (which did include laundry, oddly enough). But Tuesday, he's finally free once the bell rings, running out of school as if the devil were on his tail. For all he knows, he might be, after what's been going down. One alleyway later, and Speedball's bounced halfway across the city, onto the roof, and down to the fifth floor of the SoHo Abbey in plainclothes. "Ed!" *knock knock knock* "You in there?" Thankfully the music isn't loud enough for Eddie to miss the knock. He learned his lesson after Billy caught him singing and dancing. Pressing the button to turn the music off, Eddie sets things down and scrambles over to the door. He's been bored and lonely since Thor and Sif haven't been around. Opening the door, he smiles when he sees who's there. "Hey Robbie." "Dude, you're up and around!" Robbie says, letting himself in with a grin. "How're you feeling? What happened out there?" He's obviously in some kind of agitation. "I didn't get a chance to ask after we did the whole rescue thing and I didn't find out til late because I was stuck in Connecticut all weekend and there are like no supervillains out there, trust me." He's close to pacing. "Wanna order a pizza?" Closing the door behind Robbie, Eddie blinks a few times as he sorts out the questions. "Um, I'm feeling okay. J-just really bored. And umm...out where?" he asks. "It's okay. We're all b-busy. And sure, I was thinking about some food. What kind do you w-want to get?" "In that freaky Fight Club place, before we got there," Robbie explains. "How many kids were taken? And holy crap, Hawkeye? She's like Kardashian-grade stupid rich." He pauses, fidgeting. "But she's not stupid; it was mostly her plan to get into the place, but man, I'd never been in a limo that sweet. And Billy was so hamming it up as her boy-toy I thought I was going to bust out laughing and blow our cover." He calms down, a little. "Whatever /you/ want. It's on me. I'm...like, glad you're all right and stuff." "Oh," Eddie frowns. "When I woke up...I tried to keep all those k-kids calm until those jerks dragged me out. They wanted me to be on their side and c-c-convince everyone else to give up," he scowls at that. "I wouldn't do it so that Karnevil jerk beat me up while I was tied to a chair. Some old lady is in charge. I didn't see her though," he says. "And then they threw me in that ring," he adds. "There were a lot," he eventually speaks up. He's surprised by the information about Hawkeye though. "Wow...I guess she'd have to b-be to have such cool superhero stuff," of course the comment about Billy just makes him snicker. "Yeah, Billy is like that. And um...okay. I'll order it." "That Karnevil kid is gonna go down," Robbie says, showing uncharacteristic sharpness in his tone. "He's an idiot, though. He doesn't pay attention to what's going on around him sometimes. When we fought him in the park, he was going on about how cool he was when he didn't see his soldiers dropping like flies around him. Might be you'll gotta play to his ego. That, or I'm talking out of my butt again," he says. He relaxes some when he sees that Eddie's cheered up a little. "And then she did that whole 'My the odds ever be in your favor' thing. She's good, man. Real good." "He already went down," Eddie smiles, wiggling his fingers a bit. "Harm too. I b-borrowed Billy's powers and zapped 'em both while everyone else had them busy," he says. "That's from a movie or something, r-r-right?" he asks, using the StarkPad to dial in an online order to the local pizza place. He's learning. "Yeah. Hunger Games, it's called. It..." Robbie pauses, and thinks about it. He considers his life in the six or more months since that movie came out, when he saw it. "It's..." He shakes his head. "It's not as cool as it used to be. Considering what we saw the other day...no, definitely not cool." He gets out of Eddie's way as he heads to the phone. "Need me to do anything for you, while you got me?" "Hunger Games? Oh, I saw a bunch of posters and stuff f-for that movie," Eddie replies with a smile. He's happy he actually knows one. "It's not?" he asks, having not actually seen the movie. He orders quickly, turning back to Robbie with a smile once it's complete. "Really, just b-being here is great. I w-was going a little nuts. Billy healed me up by said he'd zap me or magic me to my b-b-bed if I didn't take the day off." "The movie's about a bunch of kids who are put in a contest with weapons, and the last survivor gets prizes for their hometown in a dystopian future." Robbie sits down in a chair, folding his arms. "After what we saw, it doesn't...it's not right, even if it's fiction." He chuckles a little at Dr. Billy's orders. "I can see him doing that. But! One of the guys I fought said something. That if I didn't join the orphanage, I'd never get the bosses attention, and I'd never be a Fury?" He looks to the expert. "That ring any bells? Something in the news?" Eddie just looks vaguely horrified by that movie. "-That's- what it's about?" it boggles him that so many people were so excited over a movie like that. Eventually he just shakes his head. "Yeah, we heard about that too. I'm l-l-looking it up. So far n-no luck. We d-don't know what the Furies are though." "It seemed cool at the time," Robbie admits, shamefaced. "And there's books which were popular before the movie. It was a lot less freaky when it wasn't your best friend down there," he says. He leans forward, elbows on knees. "Well, we'll find out eventually. They're still out there, including their mysterious old lady boss. I think all of us are ready to take this little...plan apart, when the time comes." Eddie smiles at that, just letting the shameface pass. "Right!" Eddie grins. "We'll t-take them down. All of us together and make 'em pay for what they're doing to those kids. And then maybe all of us could like...start training and hanging out together more. Be a team." "Well, I already said count me in," Robbie answers with a laugh. "And Billy. As for the others...honestly? I barely know them, so I couldn't even imagine what they'd say." He goes to slap his palms against his knees, but stops short when he remembers his powers. Phew. "Why the heck not? We all worked great the other night, there's strength in numbers, and hell, everyone likes you, Eddie." "Hawkeye might. I think Tommy will too. He tries to b-be tough but I can tell he's a nice guy," Eddie remarks. How can he tell? He's just assuming and sticking with it. Besides, he does superhero stuff. "Xavin might too. And Scarlet Spider which will be awesome," he grins. That last statement makes him go crimson. "Wh-what? They do?" "Scarlet Spider? That's his name? I thought he was Spider-Man, but..." Robbie shakes his head. "I need a program and a scorecard, I swear. And hell yes, Tommy. We're gonna figure out why he looks like Billy's mirror universe twin." The blond boy waves a hand. "Yes," he says. "You probably know more heroes, kids like us and adults, more'n anyone I know. I've never seen anyone even think a bad word about you. You get along with everyone. 'Sides me, how many of the others might not've met if not through you?" Eddie shakes his head quickly. "No, there's Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider. They b-both have really cool powers but they're not assoiacted with one another. I've met them b-both and it's really weird how they sound similar," he nods. "I think Tommy and Billy are related and j-just don't know it. I mean...when Billy accidentally magicked his hair white this one time he looked exactly like Tommy does," he says. Listening to what Robbie says, Eddie just keeps blushing. "Wow..." "I'll take your pro word for it. I've never met Spider-Man," Robbie says. He tilts his head, considering. "Though, if Billy were twins, I think his mother would remember..." He stands up, and actually puts a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Look, I just call it like I see it. I guess...sometimes powers aren't power...I mean...like, sure I can bounce and Billy knows magic and stuff and you can copy powers, but...well, being able to pull together folks like that? That's a stronger one." "Well um...about that...it's complicated. Billy can explain it b-but Mrs. Kaplan actually w-wouldn't know," Eddie says awkwardly. "Even if I think she might be a secret telepath," he adds. "And I'm just a fanboy," he doesn't think of himself as a pro. He just ends up blushing again as Robbie goes on, smiling as well. "M-maybe you're right, Robbie." "And when it comes to family stuff, it's personal. So, I'm not going to bug Billy about it. If we're meant to find out, we'll find out." He smirks, just so. "And that's all the Zen you're getting out of me." He takes a finger, and taps Eddie's temple. "Of course I'm right. Just don't let it go to your head. Then I'll have nothing left to do." He moves away, and eyes the door. He makes a hand gesture at the closed door, intoning. "Arrive, Pizza, arrive!" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs